


Freed with an Engagement

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augusta Longbottom finds something interesting when she if finally granted the title of Steward of House Longbottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed with an Engagement

Augusta Longbottom was sitting in Gringotts six months to the day her son had been declared insane and unlikely ever to recover. She squared her shoulders and began to look through the Longbottom files as was her right as the Steward of House Longbottom until her grandson came of age or was married. She had had to wait six months to be able to view them as Frank, her son, was only incapacitated not dead so she had only become Steward of House Longbottom today. She was so proud of her son as everything looked in order. He had invested in good companies and had increased the Longbottom wealth, in a time of war no less. She only had to look to see if he had made any contracts she should be aware of then she was free to go back to her grandson, Neville.  
The was only one contract in the file, good she could go home soon. Hmm, let's see, oh my it was a betrothal contract. Most of the Houses hadn't used those in a few decades she was surprised her son had made one, let alone had been able to get anyone to agree to one. 

_Betrothal Contract concerning Neville Franklin Longbottom and Callidora Violetta Potter  
Lord Jame Charlus Potter and his wife Lady Lillian Marie Evans Potter betroth their daughter Callidora Violetta Potter, here forth known Heir Potter, to the son of Lord Franklin Harfang Longbottom and his wife Lady Alice Clarissa Greengrass Longbottom, Neville Franklin Longbottom, here forth known as Heir Longbottom. Heir Longbottom and Heir Potter shall be wed within 30 days of Heir Potter's sixteenth birthday, either preceding or succeeding the date. Heir Longbottom and Heir Potter are required to produced at least two heirs by Heir Potter's twenty third birthday. The first heir born of Heir Longbottom and Potter will inherit the Longbottom seat on the Wizengamot, and if the first born heir is a female she will hold the seat as Steward until she is able to pass it on to her second born son or heir. The second heir born of Heir Longbottom and Potter will inherit the Potter seat on the Wizengamot, if the second born heir is a female she will hold the seat as Steward until she is able to pass it on to her second born son or heir. In order to conceive two heirs by the deadline neither Heir Longbottom nor Heir Potter are allowed to use contraceptives in any form, muggle or wizarding from the date of Heir Potter's sixteenth birthday. Furthermore if either both Lord and Lady Potter or both Lord and Lady Longbottom are to perish or become incapacitated in such a way that a Steward has to take hold of the House for the Heirs, then the Heirs are to be raised together by the surviving parties' Lord or Lady. In such a case where all four, Lords and Ladies Potter and Longbottom, are dead or incapacitated in the same way as written above then the follow are to have custody of Heirs Longbottom and Potter: Augusta Longbottom, Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Marlene McKinnon, Benji Fenwick, Dorcas Meadows, Edgar Bones, Emmiline Vance, Fabian Prewett, or Gideon Prewett. If none of the above are able or willing to take in Heirs Potter and Longbottom together the placement of the Heirs is left up to the goblin nation with the stipulations that the Heirs will not be separated, the Heirs will learn of this contract by Heir Potter's eighth birthday, and that the Heirs guardian has never worn the Dark Mark of Lord Voldemort. The stipulations are also to be followed for those listed above. Vault number 592 is to be filled with 100 galleons each month from the signed date on until the Heirs marriage to be used to care for the Heirs if they are not raised by Lords and Ladies Potter and Longbottom. From this day forth, May, 7th 1981, this contract, as it is written, is binding and can only be reworked in the case of a male Potter heir born to Lord and Lady Potter._

And then signed with a blood quill were the signatures of her son, his wife, and Augusta's own second cousin James Potter and his wife along with the goblin in charge of Gringotts, Lord Ragnot. Augusta was in shock, Frank and James used the only way they knew to protect their children by betrothing them to one another. Rather ingenious if Augusta had to say. Now she had to find little Callidora Potter and soon, then she had to take custody of both of her and Neville formally and legally. Right now though she had to track down her grandson's missing betrothed. She straightened the files and placed everything as it was only taking with her a copy of the companies they had stock in and a copy of the betrothal from the House of Longbottom's office at Gringotts and flooed to Longbottom Manor. She called their house elf Pipsy to put the investment documents in her home office before walking quickly to the library and locating a book on locating spells. She quickly found one for locating ones betrothed and thankfully it only needed one drop of blood from either party. Calling Pipsy again Augusta had Pipsy bring her a parchment with a drop of Neville's blood on it. After she had the parchment she quickly looked over the spell again before performing it over the parchment. The parchment used the blood to write out an apparition address of the missing member of the betrothal. Augusta quickly waved her wand over herself to transfigure her clothes to muggle ones before walking to the end of the wards and apparating to the address given by the spell after dislusioning herself. 

Augusta walked swiftly to the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive after drooping her dislusioning charm and a casting notice me not ward around the house. Augusta smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress before knocking on the door sharply. The woman who answered it was in her late twenties with a crying chubby toddler in her arms. She looked harried and tired. Noticing her annoyed expression Augusta quickly introduced herself, "Hello mam, my name is Augusta Longbottom and I recently found paperwork that gives me guardianship of Ms. Callidora Potter, who I know to be in your care." Augusta was about to go on, but was interrupted by the woman in the door.

"You're taking the brat away, good! Wait right here and I'll get her for you." The woman shut the door and Augusta could hear her walk down the hallway and open a door. The door opened again and the woman was holding a baby who looked about the same age as Neville in her arms wrapped in a blanket. The woman quickly shoved the baby into Augusta's arms and said, "Now take her and leave. And don't you ever come back." Augusta looked shocked at the abruptness of the women who then shut the door in her face.

Knowing it would be best to receive formal guardianship quickly, Augusta then apparated to the Ministry. She walked briskly to the elevator and waited for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Stepping out of the elevator quickly she trotted off to Crouch's office. She knocked on his door and waited impatiently for him to answer. As soon as he did she opened the door then shut it quickly behind herself.


End file.
